Makai Blade
Makai Blade (魔戒剣, Makaiken) are blades made of Soul Metal used by the Makai Order. Description & Characteristics Made of Soul Metal and crafted by Makai Priests, makai blades usually takes the form of a sword and used mainly by Makai Knights to combat Horrors. Other than powerful attack spells and sealing, soul metal is the only known alloy that can effectively physically hurt a Horror and defeat it in combat. The alloy can burn and inflict physical pain to its target and can regenerate from physical damage. The blade reacts to a knight's focus; they can make the blade(s) light as a feather or heavy as a boulder. Depending on the knight's will over his sword, the blade can move and fight based on the knight's throw. However, it can't return to its user unless it's already mid-motion. If it's stuck to a surface, it will remain stuck until the knight retrieves it. The blade's regenerative rate also depends on its wielder's willpower, the greater his willpower, the faster it regenerates. A knight's Makai Blade, regardless of the shape it fashioned into, usually linked to the blade's Makai Armor: The complete destruction of the blade will result in the armor it linked with to be disintegrated into nothingness. While the knights predominately use makai blades, it is not just exclusive to them. Mastery of Soul Metal requires several years of practice. It takes a knight-in-training at least a decade to completely master the use of it. However, there are certain priests that mastered its use as well. Certain priests carry makai daggers, smaller makai blades for melee combat. There have been rare exceptions, a highly trained martial artist may develop the ability to wield a makai blade. A means to cheat the process, used by Priestess Yuna, is to take the bone of the blade's former master, Kurōdo. Yuna used her father's severed arm and had Kain magically fused into her right hand. This grants Yuna an instant connection with her father's sword and will it like a Makai Knight. This was Yuna's attempt to become a knight herself, but over-exerting herself can cause a rebound effect. The only priest that was ever successful in complete mastery of a makai blade is Leo Fudō. However, he trained as a knight first before taking a second career as a priest. There has yet to be a priest that mastered a makai sword. However, a small band of priestesses aims to overcome this limitation one day. Types of Makai Blades Through observation, there are at least 4 types of Makai Blades: Small Makai Blades A variant of Makai Blade utilized by Rekka and Gina Evans from Original Series and Anime Series respectively designed as concealed weapons. In Rekka's case, the blade is fitted into her customized Madō Brush whereas Gina's is a yellow short sword cane. Given how the two easily handle the weapon, this Makai Blade variant suggestively not entirely made of Soul Metal or specifically crafted so they can handle it on ease. Trainee Blade Trainee Blade refers to a type of Makai Blade used for Soul Metal mastery training. While fashioned into either a sword or daggers, this variant always possesses rectangular-shaped blades. Since they only crafted for training purposes, the sides of this variant's blade can be safely touched without getting burned. Titleless Blades Titleless Blades refers to Makai Blades fashioned into plain straight swords mass-produced for titleless Makai Knights. This variant also has the ability to summon the Hagane armors (mass-produced Makai Armors for titleless knight) linked to it. Titled Blades Titled Blades refers to Makai Blades forged for titled Makai Knights. Like Titleless Blades, they traditionally fashioned into swords, but their design varies between one and another with the most commonly used design being that of a Chinese Jian. However, this is not always the case as these blades are also fashioned into other types of weapons such as spears, axes, twin short swords, and bladed bows. For instance, Zero's blades take the form of twin short swords, Dan a spear, Gai a bladed longbow, and Zen a Liuyedao. In either way whenever the knight dons his armor, their blades would take a more powerful form that depends on the armor's ability. The Shown Makai Blade and their variants include as follow: * Jian's: Garo, Baron, Lord, Roze. * Short Swords: Zero, Bado. * Spears: Dan, Zem. * Bow: Gai. * Liuyedao: Zen. * Ninjato's/Chokuto's: Crow, Giru, Zelos. * Straight Swords: Garo (CSoF), Gaia, Zex. * Daggers: Zoro. * Shield: Zex. * Axe's: Giga, Tokiwaka's Armor, Zanko. * Katana's: Garo (CM), Zanga. * Greatsword: Garo (VL). * Bisento: Bolg. * Scythe: Yaiba. Pics Gallery Makai Blades.jpg Articles & References Notes & Trivia *Makai Blades are similar to Thor's Mjolnir from the Norse Mythology because they both are made of metals with supernatural properties and are heavier than what they appear to be. Links Category:Makai Equipment